Ronnie
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = October 12, Age 275|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 5'11" (175 cm)|Weight = 134 lbs (74 Kg)|Address = Purple City (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) Ninjago City|Occupation = Martial Artist University professor|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team, Warrior, Age 283 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Bruce Butler (Father) Gabriella (Mother)}} Ronnie (ロニー, Ronii) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the son of Bruce Butler and Gabriella, the best friend of Max, Dennis, Alex, Mitchell, Ben, Jenny, Erica, Kristen, Michael and Katherine. He's the beloved husband of Cassandra and the loving father of Gabrielle. Appearance Ronnie is a young child and young man of a slim, tall muscular build and above-average height with a slender frame yet muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, Ronnie has the black eyes, lightest-pale skin complexion and short, flat, messy, spiky orange-red hair. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Ronnie is a very calm, arrogant, mysterious, humorous, laid-back attitude, tough, sarcastic, intelligent, knowledgeable, (when it comes to healings and medical knowledge skills), brave, honest, strong-willed, caring, family-oriented, kindhearted, compassionate, sensitive, outgoing, friendly, gentle, loving, innocent, patient, polite, confident, cool and thoughtful personality of the manga and anime series and movies. As a child, Ronnie is a very happy, fun-loving, friendly, native, sensitive and joyful child to make many new friends, When Ronnie is very protective of Cassandra from Broly and Cell. Because of the time, Biography Background Ronnie is born on October 12 of Age 275, and used to living with his parents in the suburbs of the Ninjago City of the dimensional realms Spencer World. Dragon Ball Z Fusion Saga He's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's first appears as a handsome nineteen years old teenager, Power Manga and Anime Ronnie is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Chi Blocking - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - Transformations Unlock Potential Ronnie is the second strongest fighter next to Michael and Katherine and his power level is 111, 2359, 00. Ronnie can goes transform his sleeping powers of his aura. Equipment Sword - Video Games Appearances Ronnie is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Ronnie, Trivia *Ronnie's name means Japanese name means (ロニー or Ronii) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Ronnie is: Powerful. Rules with counsel. Form of Reynold. * In Gaelic Baby Names the meaning of the name Ronnie is: Rules with counsel. Form of Ronald from Reynold. * In Scandinavian Baby Names the meaning of the name Ronnie is: Rules with counsel. Form of Ronald from Reynold. * In Scottish Baby Names the meaning of the name Ronnie is: Mighty counselor/ruler. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Ronnie is: Mighty counselor/ruler. * It is of Hebrew and Old Norse derivation, and the name Ronnie means "mountain of strength; ruler's counselor". Ronnie is an alternate form of Aaron (Hebrew): from the Hebrew "har-on". Ronnie is also a form of Ronald (Old Norse). Gallery Dbz oc sidka sheet reference by hanoi25201-d9qlbiw.jpg|Ronnie's character sheet design concept commission__sidka_x_lace_by_chigosenpai-dc6h74d-2.jpg fall_is_here__by_ryokozchan-dajcw8j-3.jpg sidka_x_lace__kiss_the_sky_by_ryokozchan-d9hoa41-2.jpg Dbz_oc_Ronnie_sheet_reference_by_hanoi5201-d9q-1.jpg Dbz_oc_Ronnie_sheet_reference_by_hanoi5201-d9q-2.jpg Dbz_oc_Ronnie_sheet_reference_by_hanoi5201-d9q-3.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 2019 # Majin Buu Transforms episode 265 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters